How I Married My Boss
by Zazaaaah
Summary: Ne pas aimer son boulot est une chose courante dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, tout comme ne pas apprécier son patron. Pourtant, alors que Bilbo Baggins se disait avoir tout vu au sein de "Mahal's Tales", il n'avait pas pu prévoir ce que la tempête nommée Thorin Oakenshield réservait pour lui.


Bonjour à toutes !

Me voilà aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre d'une fiction à chapitre que j'aime énormément, pour des tas de raisons différentes. Je voulais la publier lorsqu'elle serait terminée mais ma date limite, soit aujourd'hui, est arrivée trop vite et je n'ai donc que 7 chapitres sur 15 d'écrits... Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien l'achever, tout est déjà prêt, ne manque plus que le temps. Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, je publierai bientôt deux autres fictions, une dans le fandom Avengers (que j'avais prévu il y a genre trois mille ans) et une autre dans le fandom d'Hannibal pour le Challenge de Septembre du Collectif NoName.

Maintenant, passons à la fic en elle-même : Il s'agit donc d'une histoire sur le **Hobbit** de quinze chapitres en **Univers Alternatif** ! Ce sera un **Bagginshield** (Bilbo x Thorin) et le rating restera sans doute _T_ , à moins que j'ai une soudaine inspiration pour du smut pour les chapitres suivants... Le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, afin de pouvoir la finir sans pour autant me saigner au sens propre.

Je remercie chaleureusement ** _Ongi Ei_** , qui m'a donnée un premier avis génial sur ce chapitre et qui m'a évitée une grosse période de doute. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que ce sera à la hauteur !

Puis, pour finir, je remercie infiniment et éternellement **_Sanashiya_** , qui m'a encouragée et supportée tout l'été alors que j'écrivais, mais qui m'a aussi permis de découvrir les fandoms qui sont maintenant chers à mon petit cœur. Sana, cette histoire, tu sais qu'elle est aussi un peu pour toi !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, puisqu'ils sont l'oeuvre de Maître Tolkien, mais la petite image de couverture est bien de moi.

Oh, et avant que j'oublie... Bon Anniversaire Bilbo !

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Sept heures cinquante-huit du matin, au cœur de Londres. L'agitation était déjà bien trop conséquente aux yeux de Bilbo Baggins. Les klaxons et les bruits de moteur formaient un bruit de fond, tandis que les rires des enfants partant à l'école lui parvenaient en stéréo. Le ciel, d'un gris terne et sans vie, annonçait une journée particulièrement morose, assez similaire à son humeur du jour. Un vélo manqua de le renverser alors qu'il s'avançait vers le Starbucks où il avait l'habitude de venir tous les matins avant de se rendre au travail. Il pesta contre le cycliste parti sans même s'excuser et continua sa route jusqu'au café, où il entra en soupirant.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, il faisait la même chose chaque matin où il travaillait et parfois même lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. A sept heures quarante, il partait de chez lui, un petit appartement meublé où il vivait seul à quelques rues de là, pour se rendre ici même afin de commander deux petits déjeuners. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui était destiné, puisqu'il prenait son jus d'orange et son expresso dans sa cuisine à six heures quarante-deux exactement. Il demandait ainsi deux fois la même chose, un moccachino grande avec de la crème et une touche de caramel, avec un cookie au chocolat blanc et framboises. Bilbo Baggins détestait pourtant l'alliance du chocolat et des fruits. Cette commande était pour son patron, Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin Oakenshield était la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Bilbo. Il prenait une place qu'aucun de ses petits copains n'avaient pu supporter, au point que sa dernière aventure datait de plusieurs mois en arrière. Devenir son secrétaire personnel était une des meilleures et des pires décisions qu'il n'ait jamais prise tout au long de ses trente-trois années de vie. Alors qu'il souhait à la base entrer en tant que rédacteur au sein de la maison d'édition « Mahal's Tales », il avait fini par accepter un poste qui faisait de lui le larbin attitré du directeur. Comment en était-il venu à dire oui à une telle offre ? Un malheureux concours de circonstances, incluant un oubli de petit-déjeuner de la part de l'ancienne secrétaire de monsieur Oakenshield, ce même moccachino grande qu'il venait de commander à l'instant, avec ce fichu cookie.

Mais, pourquoi donc en commander deux ? La réponse était assez simple. Bilbo était quelqu'un d'infiniment maladroit. Son premier jour de travail avait ainsi failli être le dernier, alors qu'il avait fait exploser le gobelet sur la porte de son chef en manquant de tomber de tout son long sur le carrelage immaculé des locaux. En catastrophe, il avait dû retourner au Starbucks pour une nouvelle commande et le savon qui avait suivi pour son retard était encore bien gravé dans sa mémoire.

Thorin était quelqu'un de taciturne, d'infiniment exigeant et un bourreau de travail. Très à cheval sur les horaires et les détails, il faisait en sorte que chaque minute de son emploi du temps soit consacré à son entreprise, qu'il semblait chérir au-delà de la raison. Célibataire et sans enfant, ce bientôt quadragénaire semblait avoir oublié que la vie ne tournait pas qu'autour des livres qu'il faisait éditer. Ce qu'il n'oubliait pas, cependant, était que Bilbo était là pour le servir lui et uniquement lui, au grand dam du concerné.

Ce dernier attrapa le sac qu'on lui tendait et paya sans réfléchir, déjà inquiet d'arriver en retard. Sa présence était requise à huit heures et quart exactement et la moindre incartade lui vaudrait une grosse semaine de remontrance. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, Bilbo restait optimiste. Thorin lui avait un jour promis de le nommer rédacteur au sein d'une de ses équipes, et il s'accrochait désespérément à cette promesse comme la misère sur le monde. Le fait que qu'il lui ait dit ça en étant totalement ivre le soir du nouvel an dans un taxi, alors qu'il avait dû aller le chercher en catastrophe dans une soirée trop arrosée, ne semblait pas rentrer cependant en ligne de compte. A huit heures et neuf minutes, il pénétrait dans les locaux de l'entreprise et saluait d'un sourire les deux standardistes de l'accueil. A huit heures onze, il attrapait le courrier qu'Ori lui tendait et le remerciait rapidement, avant de s'élancer vers le bureau de son patron. A huit heures, quatorze minutes et trois secondes, il frappait à la porte en bois acajou qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Une voix qu'il aurait reconnue en étant sourd lui somma d'entrer.

La pièce qu'il partageait avec Thorin Oakenshield était loin d'être un bureau ordinaire. Les trois quart de l'espace étaient occupés par d'imposantes bibliothèques noires, ainsi qu'un bureau immense, où se côtoyaient feuilles de papiers et câbles informatiques, reliés à l'ordinateur portable que Thorin emmenait où qu'il aille. Son espace de travail à lui tenait sur une surface de moins de cinq mètre carrés et il tentait d'en optimiser chaque centimètre. Alors qu'il refermait la porte soigneusement derrière lui, il eut le loisir d'observer son chef pour la première fois de la journée.

Thorin Oakenshield avait beau être insupportable, arrogant et condescendant, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était particulièrement agréable à regarder. Il avait pour habitude de porter chaque jour un costume sur mesure, qu'il aimait assortir avec ses chemises hors de prix. Chaque mardi matin à onze heures, il allait chez son meilleur ami Dwalin, barbier de son état, afin de tailler sa barbe de façon impeccable. Des longs cheveux noir tirés en arrière et noués en catogan, un regard d'un bleu de glace, des traits dignes d'un magazine et un corps qu'il entretenait dieu seul savait comment, faisaient de lui un homme hors du commun.

Aujourd'hui, sa chemise bleue s'alliait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux et Bilbo pesta intérieurement contre lui-même. Son boss était un connard, et jamais son physique ne pourrait effacer ce fait irréfutable le concernant. Il s'obligea cependant à paraitre courtois lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, en posant le gobelet et le cookie à sa droite, comme toujours.

« Bonjour monsieur Oakenshield. La réunion des rédacteurs se tiendra à neuf heures trente dans la salle de réunion B. »

Un grognement rauque lui répondit et Bilbo sut instantanément qu'il devait battre en retraite. Sans attendre, il partit s'installer à son bureau, l'autre moccachino grande, avec le cookie, toujours dans le petit sac en papier qu'il posa près de sa chaise. Sa première tâche de la journée était systématiquement d'ouvrir le courrier qu'était adressé à son patron. Il posa ainsi les lettres qui lui avaient été transmises et commença en ouvrant une invitation à un gala. Il nota rapidement la date dans l'agenda électronique qu'il remplissait pour Thorin et s'occupa des autres missives de la même façon, méthodiquement. Cependant, la dernière, contrairement aux autres, ne lui était pas familière du tout.

Au bout de deux années à s'occuper du courrier de son boss, il connaissait par cœur chaque type de lettres qu'il pouvait recevoir. Invitation, facture, rendez-vous professionnel et même rendez-vous médicaux (La rage de dent qu'avait eue Thorin quatre mois auparavant lui laissait un souvenir cuisant) tout était déjà passé. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la lettre précautionneusement, cette dernière provenant du gouvernement. Son contenu lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Bilbo avala difficilement sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains. Ce serait vraiment une très, très mauvaise journée.

« Monsieur Oakenshield ? fit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de garder neutre. »

Aucune réponse. Il soupira discrètement.

« Monsieur Oakenshield ? retenta-t-il un peu plus fort. »

Toujours rien. Il darda un œil vers le grand bureau noir, où Thorin était plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque document. Bilbo ferma brièvement les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Misère.

« Monsieur Oakenshield ? »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de son patron s'arrachèrent des papiers qu'ils scrutaient auparavant afin de s'attarder sur lui, un regard froid et perçant qu'il avait appris à soutenir avec le temps.

« Quoi ? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas travailler un petit peu monsieur Baggins, au lieu de m'interrompre ? »

Sa voix était sèche. Oh, elle aurait pu être agréable, profonde même, si Thorin n'avait pas mis un point d'honneur à être le plus imbuvable possible. Bilbo ne baissa cependant pas les yeux et se leva pour lui porter la lettre.

« Vous avez reçu ça, ce matin. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils, son visage de plus en plus tendu, contrarié.

« Et quoi ? Vous venez me faire perdre du temps avec du courrier sans importance, que vous êtes censé traiter ? »

Le jeune secrétaire soupira et lui tendit la feuille.

« Il s'agit d'une lettre du service de l'immigration. »

Brusquement, Thorin attrapa le document. Il le parcourut d'un bout à l'autre, son masque d'impassibilité se fissurant peu à peu pour laisser place à une horreur stupéfaite. La lettre était très claire. Peut-être que Bilbo n'aurait pas dû la lire, mais après tout, c'était son travail.

Thorin avait trois semaines pour régulariser sa situation au sein du ministère de l'Intérieur, sa demande de naturalisation ayant été rejetée le mois précédent. Passé ce délai, il serait expulsé sans autre forme de procès vers son pays d'origine, la Russie. Jamais, au grand jamais, Bilbo n'aurait pu imaginer que son patron n'était pas britannique et encore moins qu'il avait des problèmes de papiers.

Le brun posa la lettre sur le clavier de son ordinateur et passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Gêné, le secrétaire fit une tentative de retraite mais le regard de son supérieur le dissuada de bouger plus. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, menaçant de le transpercer de part en part.

« Pensez-vous… pensez-vous que je peux vous aider ? demanda Bilbo en pinçant ses lèvres. »

Thorin ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, semblant être désespéré devant une telle question.

« A moins que vous ne connaissiez quelqu'un au service de l'immigration qui veuille bien m'accorder un visa, je ne pense pas monsieur Baggins, répondit-il, acerbe. »

Il soupira et tapota son bureau de ses doigts, avant de s'arrêter en plein mouvement, son regard soudain perdu dans le vide. Une seconde plus tard, il regardait Bilbo avec tant d'insistance que ce dernier crut qu'il allait être gelé sur place. Le directeur posa les coudes sur le bois de son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question, même si une foule d'entre-elle brûlait ses lèvres.

« Vous ! fit Thorin en le montrant du doigt, son visage ayant repris son expression menaçante usuelle.

\- Moi ? »

Bilbo s'attendait au pire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas prévu que le pire aurait été préférable à ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Monsieur Baggins, vous allez appeler le service de l'immigration pour moi, s'il vous plait, et prendre un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui même. Annulez toutes les réunions et entretiens que j'avais dans la journée. Vous viendrez avec moi à ce rendez-vous et nous reviendrons ensuite ici. »

Il semblait infiniment plus calme que quelques instants auparavant. Bilbo fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

« Monsieur Oakenshield, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous accompagner au service de l'immigration. »

Son patron s'avança un peu plus et lui adressa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Je pense qu'au contraire, vous êtes le mieux placé pour ça, monsieur Baggins. Vous êtes gay, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce dernier secoua la tête et souffla.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mon orientation sexuelle vous concerne. »

Pourtant, Thorin sembla ne pas faire attention à sa remarque puisqu'il continua sur sa lancée.

« Et célibataire de surcroît. Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. »

Bilbo sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas insulter l'homme face à lui.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en… »

Il se stoppa net. Sa phrase mourut avant même qu'il ne l'ait terminée, la colère évaporée. Son patron le regardait d'un air entendu, un sourcil levé, un semblant de sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Le sang quitta son visage et une pierre s'abattit sur son estomac. Il avait compris. Et il n'était pas, mais vraiment pas d'accord. Reculant contre le dossier de sa chaise, il secoua vigoureusement la tête, horrifié.

« Vous êtes complètement fou. »

C'était une constatation qui avait le mérite d'être sans équivoque. Pourtant, alors que d'ordre général, Thorin lui aurait envoyé quelque chose en travers de la figure en l'insultant copieusement, menaces incluses, il se contenta de sourire d'un air particulièrement satisfait.

« Je suis loin d'être fou, monsieur Baggins.

\- Oh si, assez pour supposer que nous puissions nous marier !

Et pourtant c'est ce qui va arriver. »

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était absolument évident et que tout était normal, que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Je refuse catégoriquement ! Pour un mariage, il faut un consentement, de l'entente, un amour entre les deux personnes ! Je ne vois aucune de ces choses entre nous ! »

Thorin eut un petit rire moqueur et lui jeta un regard éloquent qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos.

« Parce que vous croyez encore en l'amour ? Vous attendez quoi, votre prince charmant sur son cheval blanc ? Vous vous trompez de monde, monsieur Baggins. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, nous allons nous marier ou alors je serai expulsé de ce pays et vous dans l'impossibilité de travailler dans une quelconque maison d'édition, soyez en certain. Dans quelques années, nous organiserons un magnifique divorce, et vous aurez gagné une bonne grosse somme d'argent, ainsi qu'une belle promotion qui fera de vous rédacteur en chef. »

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, où Bilbo réfléchissait à toute allure. Thorin était capable de faire de sa vie un enfer, il le croyait bien, mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à sacrifier cinq ans de sa vie pour une promotion et de l'argent, avec un homme qui faisait déjà de sa vie une souffrance quotidienne.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Du fait que l'on passerait hypothétiquement les cinq prochaines années ensemble, sous le même toit ? Car oui, il faudrait que nous habitions ensemble, la communauté de vie, ça vous parle ? Qu'il nous serait quasiment impossible d'avoir des relations normales avec d'autres personnes car nous serions mariés ?! dit le jeune secrétaire en se levant à moitié, scandalisé. Vous vous rendez compte aussi de ce que l'on risque pour un mariage blanc ? Je comprends que vous soyez déstabilisé, mais je suis sûr qu'un bon avocat pourra…

Vous n'avez de relations normales avec personne depuis longtemps monsieur Baggins, il ne faut pas être un génie pour le déduire puisque votre relation la plus longue est celle que vous entretenez avec moi, le coupa Thorin. Nul besoin de le nier, continua-t-il en levant sa main pour faire taire son secrétaire qui allait vivement protester. Je vous le répète, vous n'avez pas le choix si vous souhaitez avoir une vie qui vous convient d'ici quelques années. Aucun avocat ne pourrait me sortir de là, cela fait trop longtemps que je m'échine à obtenir des visas pour rester ici. Et croyez-moi, je ne quitterai pas ma vie parce que vous, Bilbo Baggins, vous ne souhaitez pas m'aider. »

Franchement désespéré, le secrétaire posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau.

« Mais vous n'êtes même pas gay ! »

Au même instant, le téléphone sonna, faisant bondir Bilbo de sa chaise pour aller répondre. Foutus réflexes !

« Bureau de Thorin Oakenshield j'écoute ? »

Sa voix tremblait, mais il fit de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance. C'était Bofur, de la rédaction, qui demandait pourquoi le patron n'était pas encore là. Il regarda subitement l'heure. Neuf heures trente-quatre. Il fallait jouer, maintenant. Son boss ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son café. Dieu, il était foutu. Prenant une grande inspiration, il finit par répondre, les yeux clos :

« Monsieur Oakenshield ne pourra assister à aucune réunion aujourd'hui, veuillez faire parvenir un compte rendu à son bureau à la fin de la journée. Merci Bofur. »

Il raccrocha, les yeux fixés sur le combiné qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Dehors, le ciel était gris terne et aucune éclaircie ne venait égayer sa morosité.

« Maintenant appelez le service de l'immigration, il nous faut un rendez-vous. Tout de suite ! »

Serrant les dents, Bilbo s'exécuta. Le téléphone collé à son oreille, les yeux fixés sur son patron, il n'arrivait à penser qu'à une seule chose. Il était dans la merde.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A dans deux semaines :)


End file.
